


The One Who Makes Grocery Shopping Fun

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael and Alex go grocery shopping for their first date.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	The One Who Makes Grocery Shopping Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by wle0416's recent fic "Spaghetti Dinner Night", which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623823

“Let’s make this quick, it’s already late,” Alex said to Michael as they entered the grocery store.

“Well, who’s fault is that?”

“Yours. It’s your fault. When I mentioned that we should have dinner together soon I didn’t mean tonight.” Alex huffed as he grabbed a shopping basket. “And we could have just ordered out.”

“I was tired of hearing Isobel rate everyone’s sexiness at the Pony… her taste is seriously off. And we can’t just order food out for our first date, it needs to be special,” Michael said nonchalantly, making Alex stop dead in the middle of the main aisle.

“This is _not_ our first date.”

“Yeah it is. Technically we never had one.”

“I realize that, but _this_ is not going to be our first date,” Alex told Michael adamantly as he gestured to the surrounding store. He never really thought about what their first date would look like, but spontaneously deciding to make a home cooked meal at 8:30 on a Thursday night was most definitely not it. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Alex roll his eyes.

“The only thing that matters is that it’s just the two of us doing something together,” Michael nearly whispered in Alex’s ear as he put his arm around his back, feeling Alex melt under his touch. “It’ll be perfect. And it’ll be at your house, so if the date goes well…” Alex shrugged out of Michael’s half-hug and laughed.

“Go grab some bread or something, I’ll get the pasta.”

It was only about thirty seconds after they went their own ways that Alex heard a crash from the other side of the small store. He groaned but smiled; he knew exactly who caused it and could picture him apologizing profusely while charming the store employees into forgiving him.

As he picked up a bag of “fancy” pasta, he suddenly felt the basket get heavier. Looking down he saw there were suddenly two jars of baby food in it.

“Neat trick, huh?!” Alex spun around to see Michael at the end of the aisle, arms and stance wide.

“Guerin! Someone could see! There are probably cameras!” Alex hissed as Michael approached him wearing a proud smile.

“We’re practically the only ones here – who goes grocery shopping at 8:30 on a Thursday? – and there are no cameras. I found that out when I tried to get racist Hank arrested for assaulting someone but there was no evidence.” Relief, confusion, pride, annoyance, amusement… all things Alex was feeling at the moment. And he loved it.

“Just put the baby food back, preferably without using your powers,” Alex sighed but grinned, not able to hold it in.

“Nope. We’re buying those. They’re so good!”

“No, we’re not. And no, they’re not.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it! And I got you one too, don’t worry.” Alex could do nothing but shake his head.

“Fine. Where’s the bread?”

“I didn’t get it yet,” Michael said sheepishing as they turned the corner into another aisle. “Oh! Have you tried these?!” The exclamation was much too loud as he held up a package of chocolate covered E.L. Fudge cookies.

“They’re actually awesome,” Alex agreed as he grabbed them from Michael and added them to the basket. “That reminds me, we’ll need something for dessert too.”

“I know what we could have for dessert…” Michael winked as he moved in to Alex and placed a kiss on his cheek. The blush spread across Alex’s cheeks.

“I thought we talked about taking this slow?”

“We can take it however slow you want, darlin,” Michael whispered seductively into Alex’s ear causing him to shiver with want and need.

They walked around the store adding things to the basket. The garlic bread Michael hadn’t gotten, a vodka pasta sauce, some fresh basil, a carton of ice cream and bottle of whipped cream to go with the cookies.

“Why am I carrying the basket? You carry the basket,” Alex said as Michael placed a cantaloupe in it.

“Is the airman too weak to carry the little basket?” Michael chided lightheartedly as he grabbed the basket. “Shit! This is heavy!” Alex laughed as he walked ahead.

“I just want to get some heavy cream to mix in to the sauce before we go.”

“Oh! We should get some chocolate milk too!” The enthusiasm in Michael’s voice almost matched what it was when he put the baby food in the cart. He looked in the cases and even crouched down. “They don’t have the good kind!”

“You are a child!” Alex laughed as he grabbed the cream.

“What kind of store is this?! This is ridiculous! How can they expect happy customers if they don’t have what the customers want?!” Michael huffed, legitimately annoyed.

“You’re causing a scene, ya know,” Alex replied almost jovially.

“So I’m embarrassing?” Michael asked as he feigned sadness.

“That’s an understatement.” They both laughed as Alex pulled Michael close for a split second. “But it’ll be okay. We’ll have a nice dinner and you’ll forget all about the chocolate milk fiasco.” Michael nodded.

Walking to the registers, they passed blood pressure machine and Michael immediately stopped.

“I always wanted to use one of these but I was afraid that my numbers would be so off that someone would want to look into me. You should do it!” Alex groaned. He loved how excitable Michael was lately but he also wanted to get out of there and begin their not date.

“Next time, Guerin.”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Alex scrunched his eyebrows and glared at him. “Fine, maybe ‘fun’ isn’t the right word. But you also said you just started new meds the other day, you should probably check anyways.”

It actually wasn’t the worst idea and Alex knew that Michael would keep pestering him. Plus when he was a kid he always liked sitting at the machines feeling it squeeze his arm until it was almost too tight, letting it go at just the right time. So he sat down and placed his arm through the sleeve, hitting a few buttons.

“Huh, it’s high,” Alex announced after a minute.

“What?” Michael asked anxiously as he leaned down to look at the screen. “It shouldn’t be high. Why is it high?”

“Maybe because of your child-like antics tonight,” Alex joked as Michael shot daggers at him, the concern evident on every centimeter of his face. “It’s fine,” Alex assured him. “It’s probably just the meds like you said.”

“You should go to the doctor just to be sure,” Michael said wearily. “Maybe we shouldn’t have pasta tonight, we can make a salad.” Alex stood and placed his hand on his shoulder before resting his head on top of it.

“Do not worry, I promise you I am fine.” Alex placed a light kiss on his cheek and squeezed his shoulder, feeling him relax.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And how about this? For dessert, instead of having the cookies and ice cream, we can have what you wanted,” Alex murmured in a sultry voice that made Michael forget everything. “So let’s go have dinner so we can have dessert.”

Michael practically ran to the registers with the basket as Alex followed behind slowly, taking in the sight of a truly happy Michael.

He could get used to grocery store runs like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
